


Garasu Goshi by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Garasu Goshi by Anonymous, Sugata/Takuto fluff from the LJ kinkmeme





	Garasu Goshi by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garasu Goshi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291168) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Garasu Goshi

 **Author** : Anonymous

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Star Driver

 **Character** : Takuto/Sugata

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sugata/Takuto fluff

 **Text** : [here ](http://stardriver-kink.livejournal.com/617.html?thread=21609#t21609)

 **Length** 0:02:18

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Garasu%20Goshi%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)


End file.
